An existing electrical connector used to transmit a high-frequency signal includes an insulating body. An upper row of terminals and a lower row of terminals are disposed in the insulating body. The number of each row of terminals is large, and the terminal is in a slender shape, and includes a flat contact portion and a soldering portion bending downward and extending from the contact portion. A middle shielding sheet is disposed between the upper row of terminals and the lower row of terminals, and used to shield electromagnetic interference between the two rows of terminals. To ensure thinness of the electrical connector, the thickness of the insulating body of this electrical connector is generally small, and all the terminals can only be densely arranged in the insulating body. A molding process of this electrical connector is as follows: first performing molding to obtain a lower-row terminal module, where the lower-row terminal module is provided with a lower insulator and lower conducting terminals; performing stamping to obtain a row of upper conducting terminals, where the head and the tail (that is, front end of contact portion and tail end of soldering portion) of the row of upper conducting terminals are each connected to a strip; then, cutting off the strip of the front end, then placing the row of upper conducting terminals and a middle shielding sheet together into a mold cavity by using the strip of the tail end, and covering the upper conducting terminals and the middle shielding sheet with an upper insulator by means of an insert-molding technique to form an upper-row terminal module; and then assembling the upper-row terminal module and lower-row terminal module together to form the electrical connector.
However, after the upper conducting terminals are obtained by means of stamping, the entire row of the upper conducting terminals is connected into a whole only by the strip of the tail end. The upper conducting terminals are all of a slender structure, the entire row of upper conducting terminals is arranged densely, and in addition, a stress is generated when the soldering portion at the tail end bends. Those easily cause one end of a terminal that is not connected to the strip to warp or deflect, resulting in that two adjacent terminals are easily approaching or even contacting each other, and the true position of the terminals is bad. Thus, during subsequent insert-molding, the entire row of upper conducting terminals is not easily placed into the mold cavity. After the entire row of upper conducting terminals is forcibly placed into the mold cavity, and when the upper row conducting terminals are clamped and positioned by the positioning pin, the terminals are easily damaged by pressing or the mold is easily damaged.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.